EXO HIGH
by YuKey1721
Summary: Chapter END! Sebuah kisah para remaja berkekuatan super tentang cinta, persahabatan dan musuh. EXO HIGH. KAIHUNHAN/KRAY/BAEKYEOL FICS -Yuka Near-
1. Chapter 1

**EXO HIGH**

**Yuka/Near**

**KAIHUN/KRAY/BAEKYEOL**

**Fantasy, Comedy, Romance**

**_EXO HIGH_**

**_Yuka Yutaka and Near Kouyuu_**

**~Prologue~**

Di Bumi ini ada banyak sekali karakter manusia yang berbeda. Memiliki kelebihan serta kekurangan. Itulah manusia. Sayangnya, hal itu dikecualikan di sebuah sekolah yang berada jauh di atas langit. Namun, masih dalam sistem tata surya kita.

**EXO HIGH.**

Nama dari sekolah itu. Itu adalah sekolah dengan keadaan super, mulai dari bangunannya yang keren dan berfasilitas lengkap, guru-guru luar biasa yang sangat… errrr… baik? Oke, anggap saja begitu. Oh, sampai mana kita tadi? *buka atlas* Dan yang pasti adalah siswa-siswa yang… luar biasa juga.

Di sekolah itu terbagi menjadi 2 kelas. Kelas Superman dan Djoker(?). Hanya orang-orang dengan kekuatan khususlah yang bisa masuk kelas Superman, sedang yang dianggap berkekuatan biasa jadi djoker atau pendamping.

Pagi yang cerah. Hari ini adalah hari pertama bagi EXO HIGH untuk menerima siswa baru. Pemandangan sekolah pun sudah mulai ramai dengan adanya beberapa siswa yang sudah datang. Seperti halnya dengan 2 siswa berkulit kontras yang sedang berjalan itu.

"Aku pikir, ini tidak terlalu buruk. Kau tahu?" kata seorang namja berkulit putih.

"Yeah. Tapi Sehun, ayolah~ Ayahku punya kekuatan air, Ibuku punya kekuatan tanah, sedang aku? Aku tidak tahu kekuatanku apa…" ucap namja yang satu sambil menjatuhkan dirinya di sebuah anak tangga.

Namja bernama Sehun tadi mendesah pelan, "Suatu saat nanti kau pasti tahu kekuatanmu…" katanya sambil ikut duduk di samping sahabatnya dan mengelus punggungnya pelan.

Sehun dan Kai sudah berteman sejak mereka TK, bersekolah di SD, SMP dan sekarang SMA yang sama membuat mereka lebih dekat. Apalagi mereka tetangga dan orang tua mereka berteman.

Namja berkulit gelap itu menerawang pemandangan di depannya. Siswa-siswa saling bercanda menggunakan kekuatan mereka. Ada yang membekukan temannya, ada juga yang membakar. Eh! Tunggu… Namja bernama Kai itu melihat dua orang bertubuh kontras tengah mengerjai seseorang.

"Muwahahaha! Chen~ tembak dia!" ujar si gempal dengan senyum sinisnya.

"Ehem… Xiu, bekukan dia!" ucap namja bernama Chen tadi kemudian menunjuk namja yang dimaksud dan seketika itu juga kilatan cahaya panas keluar dari jari-jarinya.

'BLAM!'

"Hyaaaa!" teriak namja yang dimaksud sambil terpental ke angkasa.

"Hwohoho! Bagus!" dua orang itu kemudian tos sambil tertawa.

Kai mendengus kesal. Bagaimana mungkin mereka melakukan hal itu pada namja tadi? Oh oh… dua namja tadi mulai mengerjai namja lain. Namja berpipi gempal itu mengankat tangannya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari telapak tangannya. Seketika 3 orang namja di depannya terkurung dalam es.

"Euh~ kau sedikit kejam Ximinnie…" kata Chen tersenyum.

"Kalau tidak kejam, itu bukan aku. Hm…" Xiumin tersenyum sinis mendengar hysteria siswa-siswa lain.

"HEY! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" teriak dua orang tiba-tiba muncul sambil menunjuk Chen dan Xiumin.

"Whoopsss…. Jam berapa ini? Kami harus pergi.. byee~~" dan dengan ucapan Chen tadi dua orang itu berlari ke dalam.

Dua namja lain itu mendengus kesal sambil menggumam tidak jelas. Kai pun menghampiri dua namja tadi diikuti Sehun. Setelah sampai Kai menanyakan bagaimana cara mencairkan 3 orang yang beku tadi.

"Yeollie~ bakar mereka!" perintah namja yang telah diketahui bernama Baekhyun pada namja tinggi bernama Chanyeol.

"BAKAR?" teriak Sehun dan Kai bersamaan.

"Ehe… maksudnya-" perkataan Yeollie terpotong ketika melihat namja lain sedang berlari ke arah mereka.

"Ugh! Kalian jahat sekali sih? Meninggalkan aku lagi…" umpat namja manis itu sambil terengah.

"Eh? Apa yang terjadi?" namja tadi melihat 3 orang namja yang tengah beku itu. Chanyeol berdehem.

"Ehem. Biarkan aku beraksi." Chanyeol mulai mengangkat tangannya dan seketika itu juga sebersit api keluar dari tangannya.

"Whoa…" kata Sehun dan Kai bersamaan. Chanyeol kemudian membesarkan kuota apinya seraya mengarahkannya ke arah namja-namja beku itu.

Setelah namja-namja beku itu mencair dan mengucapkan terima kasih, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, namja manis itu, Kai dan Sehun duduk bersama di anak tangga depan pintu sekolah.

"See? Tadi itu kekuatanku…" jelas Chanyeol dengan bangga.

"Eh… tunggu, kau belum memperkenalkan diri anak manis. Siapa namamu?" Tanya Sehun pada namja yang tadi datang.

"Siapa? Aku? Namaku Lay…" kata namja itu sambil tersenyum menampilkan dimple di pipi kanannya.

"Jadi… bagus! Sekarang kita teman yah?!" ucap Baekhyun sambil merentangkan tangannya dan memeluk empat namja yang ada di kiri-kanannya itu.

End of Prologue~

R/R as always yaaa~~~

-Y


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:****_ EXO HIGH_**

**Author:** _Yuka Yutaka and Near Kouyuu_

**Genre:** School, AU, **Yaoi**, Fantasy, Gaje abal XD

**Cast:** EXO Membersss~~

**Couple: find it by yourselves~**

**Chapter: 1/2**

**Length: twoshoot~**

**Disclaimer:** _EXO bukan punya kami, tapi cerita ini punya kami, copy right to SKY HIGH. Ini dari film sky high yang kita ubah sedikit. Hehe… ^^_

**Warning: ****_YAOI, Boys Love, typos, gaje, abal, gak nyambung, gak ada feel… jauhkan dari anak di atas usia kami lololol *buagh!_**

**Notes:** Inspired by SKY HIGH. Anyyeong~ *tereak ala Kris di MV MAMA* ini saya, Yuka Yutaka, tapi saya baaw adek saia *tunjuk2 Near pake pisau* ahehehe *evilsmirk* ehm~ FF ini di bagi jadi 2 bagian. Ceritanya agak aneh maklum yang bikin juga aneh hehe^^ yosh! Mian yha kalau covernya jelek :P selamat membaca *tebar dimple Lay*

**_~One~_**

Sehun dan Kai berjalan bersama di sebuah ruangan besar bernama kantin. Dua pasang tangan itu membawa masing-masing 2 nampan berisi makanan. Berbincang akan sesuatu, tiba-tiba Sehun berlari ke arah teman-temannya.

"Kai-ah… kemarilah!" ucap Chanyeol pada Kai sambil melambai.

"Ah! Oke…" ucap Kai sambil berlari ke arah mereka.

"Ups.. anak itu… ahaha… aku punya ide Xiu…" ucap Chen yang kebetulan duduk di meja sebelah meja Kai dan teman-temannya.

"Bekukan lantai ini, bekukan kakinya." Bisik Chen dan Xiumin mengangguk. Menurunkan tangannya kemudian mulai mengeluarkan es dari telapak tangannya. Seketika itu juga seluruh lantai yang mengarah pada Kai membeku dan naik ke kaki Kai.

'BRRUUKK!'

"Hwaa!" Kai tersandung karena kakinya yang membeku membuat nampan makanannya terlempar ke depan.

'PLUK.'

"Oopss…" Kai yang tersungkur ke bawah pun meringis saat melihat nampannya mendarat tepat di kaos seseorang.

Seseorang dengan mata tajam, rambut pirang dan tinggi… oke bahkan dia lebih tinggi dari Chanyeol, batin Kai saat melihat orang itu menggebrak meja dan mengeluarkan api dari kedua tangannya.

"KIM JONG IN!" Teriaknya tahu nama asli Kai sambil naik ke atas meja. Kai menelan ludah saat melihat namja itu menyemburkan api ke arahnya dan membuat kakinya terbebas dari jeratan es.

Kai segera lari dari tempat itu. Lari ke mana sajalah asal jauh dari manusia api itu. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Lay dan Sehun dan melihat itu pun panic.

"Aw… ada naga bau sedang mengamuk…" ucap Chanyeol pelan.

"Naga?" Tanya Sehun heran.

BaekYeol mengangguk, "Naga?" Tanya Lay kali ini dan dibalas dengan tatapan laser dari Baekhyun.

"*gasp* Kai!" teriak Lay kemudian menunjuk Kai yang terpojok di sudut kantin dan dengan si 'Naga' yang mendekatinya masih dengan tangan yang penuh api.

"KAI!" teriak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

"Kai!" Sehun hendak berlari ke arah Kai saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol menghalanginya.

"Jangan.., biarkan mereka yang menyelesaikannya… jika kau ikut campur. Kau akan terbunuh…" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada misterius dan justru membuat Sehun menatapnya horror.

Kerumunan siswa pun keluar dari kantin dengan histeris. Seluruh kantin telah diporak porandakan oleh kekuatan si Naga dengan kasarnya membakar apa saja yang menghalanginya. Kecuali 4 orang aneh yang tidak rela temannya menjadi manusia bakar(?).

"Aduh! Aduh bagaimana iniiii?" kata Baekhyun panic sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangannya ke udara. Seketika itu pula sebuah sinar kuning terpancar dari tubuhnya membuatnya terlihat seperti lampu.

"Ha?" Lay menatap Baekhyun dengan polosnya.

"Kai akan mati." Kata Chanyeol dan membuat Lay pingsan seketika.

"Bagus Yeollie…" ucap Baekhyun yang langsung menopang tubuh pingsan Lay, "LAY JANGAN PINGSAAANN!" teriaknya kemudian.

Sehun menatap mereka dengan aneh di tengah kepanikannya. Kai… jangan mati.

"KIM JONG IN!" teriak naga itu lagi kemudian Kai menutup matanya karena terpojok. Seketika itu juga dia menghilang dari tempatnya.

"Ke mana kau?" kata sang Naga sambil melirik ke arah lain mengetahui Kai tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Oyy? KAI!" teriak Baekhyun menyadari Kai di sampingnya. Kai hanya meringis sambil menatap keempat temannya bingung.

Apa yang dilakukannya tadi?

"Teleportation… itulah kekuatanmu!" ucap Lay yang tiba-tiba sadar membuat Baekhyun sedikit terhenyak kaget.

"Urusan kita belum selesai!" teriak naga itu kemudian mendekati 5 namja yang sedang kerepotan itu. Saat hendak melemparkan bola api, seseorang memasuki kantin yang sudah tidak berbentuk itu.

"KIM JONG IN DAN KRIS WU KE RUANG BP SEKARANG!"

Di ruang penjara atau ruang BP di EXO High, Kai dan Kris sedang duduk berdampingan. Ruangan mengerikan itu… di mana kekuatan tidak lagi dapat dipergunakan. Seorang namja paruh baya menatap dua namja di depannya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Tuan Wu dan Tuan Kim… kalian sudah tahu kenapa kalian dipanggil ke sini?" tanyanya.

"Er~ kami membuat kantin… rusak?" kata Kai tanpa merasa bersalah.

Pria bername tag Leeteuk itu mengangguk, "Dan kalian tahu apa hukuman untuk itu?" seketika dua namja itu menggeleng.

Leeteuk tersenyum samar, "Hukumannya adalah…."

"Ini salahmu kulit gelap!" ucap Kris sambil kembali memeras lap yang sudah kering.

Toliet.

"Ini bukan sepenuhnya salahku naga bau!" ucap Kai tidak mau kalah sambil menggosok-gosokkan alat pel ke lantai toilet.

"Jika kau tidak menumpahkan makananmu ke bajuku aku tidak akan melakukan tadi."

"Hey, itu karena aku tersandung!"

"Jangan ngeles(?)"

"Aku tidak ngeles(?)"

"Iya."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Tidak!"

Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Lay dan Sehun sedang menunggu Kai di depan toilet. Mereka bersandar di pintu toilet, kemudian Baekhyun mendengar sesuatu.

"Yeollie… dengar, mereka sedang berperang."

"Uhum…" Chanyeol mengangguk. Seketika, Kai keluar tiba-tiba di samping Sehun.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sehun yang juga mendengar perang itu.

"Dia mengataiku kulit gelap." Adu Kai dengan muka melas(?)

"Oh, itu sih memang benar." BaekYeol berkoar.

"APA?"

"KIM JONG IN!" teriak Kris menyadari Kai sudah tidak ada di dalam toilet.

"Whoopss… let's go!"

Ruang kelas terasa lebih ramai dari biasanya. Itu karena, ada 2 rusuh yang selalu berteriak tidak jelas jika sesuatu terjadi. Sehun duduk disebelah Kai.

"Kai, kenapa kau tidak di kelas Superman?" tanyanya.

Kai yang sedang membaca buku pun menoleh ke arah Sehun, "Hng? Kenapa aku harus di sana?"

"Ya.. maksudku, kau ini adalah seorang Kim Jong In, aku pikir kau istimewa di sini." Kai menghela nafas, sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa? hanya karena aku anak dari pahlawan super bumi, ini? Dan aku harus ditempatkan dikelas Superman? Menggelikan…"

Seorang guru yang tengah mengajar di depan kelaspun, menoleh ke arahnya. Kai agak terkejut dibuatnya.

"Maaf, kau tadi bilang apa? Pahlawan bumi ini? Apa maksudmu, Kim Joon Myun dan Kim Kyung Soo?" Kai mengangguk pasrah. Guru tersebut menepuk dahinya sendiri.

"Kenapa tidak bilang, oke baiklah, tuan Kim Jong In, silakan meninggalkan kelas ini, karena anda akan ditempatkan di kelas Superman." Jelas guru tersebut.

"hooo.. akhirnya, there you go…" Sehun melirik Kai yang mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi.

"Sehun, Kai mau ke mana?" bisik ChanYeol saat Kai beranjak dari kursi dan keluar dari kelas.

"Dia sudah berada di kelas yang seharusnya…" tuturnya. ChanYeol hanya mengangguk kecil.

Ini dia, kelas Superman. Kelas bagi siswa – siswa berbakat, dan memiliki kekuatan khusus. Kai memasuki kelas barunya, dia agak merasa bingung dengan keadaan kelas tersebut. Seorang guru menoleh kearahnya.

"Oh, apakah kau yang bernama tuan Kim Jong In?" Tanya guru bergigi kelinci itu –Sungmin-. Kai mengangguk pelan, lalu Sungmin menyuruhnya duduk disebelah namja cantik berambut blonde yang tersenyum padanya.

"Hai, aku Luhan. Kau putra dari…"

"yeah.." perkataan Luhan terpotong oleh Kai yang kemudian duduk disampingnya.

"Hahaha.. kau itu lucu ya.." Kai tersenyum tipis.

"Hehe.."

**PROMNIGHT**

Itulah kata yang terpampang besar di papan pengumuman. Sebuah kata yang sanggup membuat BaekYeoLay berjingkrak saking senangnya. Itu berarti akan ada pesta, makan, bersenang-senang.. whoaa~ jarang-jarang mereka melakukan itu.

"Kai-ah… kau mau pergi dengan siapa?" Luhan bertanya pelan sambil mengalungkan lengannya ke sela lengan Kai dan bergelayut manja.

"Aku tidak tahu…" jawab Kai yang sesekali melirik Sehun yang berada beberapa meter darinya.

"Denganku saja ya." Kata Luhan dengan intonasi yang cukup keras.

"Boleh. Tentu saja boleh…" Sehun yang diam-diam mendengar itu pun mendengus kesal membuat sedikit hembusan angin sejuk.

Sehun kemudian berjalan ke tempat teman-temannya berada dan duduk di sana. Taman samping sekolah. Dia membuka bukunya saat Baekhyun bertanya, "Ke mana Kai?"

Sehun mengangkat bahu seolah tak ingin mendengar nama namja itu, "Lihat saja sendiri…" kata Sehun melirik Kai dan teman-teman barunya.

"Sepertinya sang Superman telah berubah hahah…" kata Chanyeol tertawa sarkasme.

"Yeah… Kai-ah berubah… kalian mau?" Tanya Lay sambil menawarkan sepotong cheese cake. BaekYeol memasang muka datar tapi tak urung diterimanya juga uluran kue itu. Sehun menggeleng pelan.

Siapa lagi yang bias diajaknya ke pesta promnight?

Genap seminggu Kai melupakan teman – temannya yang dulu. Dan sekarang, dia justru bergabung dan berteman dengan Luhan, Xiumin, Chen, dan satu orang lagi bernama Tao. Mereka sedang duduk di kantin.

Sehun merasa risih dengan itu semua. Dia ingin bicara pada Kai tentang sifatnya, acara promnight dan apapun itu. Dia hanya ingin Kai menjadi Kai yang dulu. Dan entah angin dari mana, dari kulkas atau pantat Chanyeol, author tidak tahu. Dia berdiri dan menghampiri Kai.

"Kai, malam ini, tepat pukul 7, aku menunggumu di Restoran Xiao Pao." Dengan segera Sehun beranjak, tanpa memperdulikan jawaban Kai.

"Ta.. Tapi Sehun! Huh….." Luhan mengelus punggung Kai lembut.

"Tak apa, dia pasti mengerti…" kata Luhan kemudian, diiringi anggukan XiuChenTao(?).

Mereka kemudian kembali membicarakan mengenai pesta itu. Sehun melirik mereka dengan tatapan evilnya. Kai… kau ini menyebalkan sekali!

08.52 p.m

Sehun masih menunggu Kai di restoran. Berkali – kali waitress menyajikan menu makanan. Tapi dia menolaknya, dia masih mau menunggu Kai. Tiba – tiba sesosok jangkung menghampirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya sosok itu yang ternyata adalah Kris.

"Hng? Menunggu seseorang… Kau sendiri?" jawabnya singkat.

"tapi, ini sudah hampir jam 9, restoran ini akan segera tutup.. See? Aku bekerja di sini…" Sehun mendesah pelan.

"Benarkah?" Kris mengangguk. Sekelebat(?) ide muncul di otak Sehun. Dia kemudian berbicara pada Kris dengan intonasi yang pelan.

"APA?" ucap Kris agak berteriak setelah mendengar penjelasan Sehun.

"Aigooo dengar dulu…" Sehun berusaha menjelaskan sedang Kris mencoba untuk tenang.

"Hal bodoh macam apa itu! Aku tidak mau!" tolak Kris mentah – mentah.

"Ayolah Kris~ aku mohon! Pleassseeee…." Hembusan nafas Sehun begitu kencang. Sehingga membuat Kris hampir saja ingin muntah.

"Aww… kau habis makan apa" tanyanya mengibaskan tangannya ke wajahnya mengusir bau jigong(?) yang keluar dari mulut Sehun.

"Eh? Aku belum makan apa – apa kok.. hehe.." jawab Sehun enteng.

"Setelah kupikir, boleh juga, aku ingin balas dendam pada KIM JONG IN!" Sehun tersenyum lebar.

"Jadi, kita sepakat?" Kris mengangguk.

"Ya! Aku sepakat!"

Saat istirahat, seperti biasa, Kai berkutat dengan teman – teman 'baru'nya. Sehun berpaling dan menuju meja dimana Kris sedang duduk. Kris memandang kehadiran Sehun. Tak lama kemudian, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menyusul mereka.

"Ayo waddup Crease XD" sapa Chanyeol hangat. Kris memberi tatapan dingin.

"Ayo Wassup!" ucapnya.

"Whehehehe~ jadi, apa meja kita sudah berada di sini?" Kris menaikkan kedua alisnya, saat Baekhyun duduk di depannya, meletakkan nampan dan menopangkan dagunya di hadapan Kris dengan senyuman gaje.

"Thanks~" kata Baekhyun masih menopangkan dagu ke arah Kris.

"APA MAK-" perkataan Kris terpotong oleh Sehun, "Cukup! Jadi-"

"Heeeee kalian meninggalkanku lagi! Jahaaat! T_T" kemudian seorang namja datang dengan kepanikan. Sehun mendengus karena perkataannya terpotong.

Kris menghela nafas api berat mengeluarkan api dari mulutnya. Alhasil, makanan Chanyeol gosong dan membuat pemiliknya berteriak histeris, membuat Baekhyun menutup telinganya.

"KYAAAAA KREEASSSEEEEE! WOT AR YU DUUIN?" tak ada reaksi.

Kris dengan tampang malas mengalihkan padangannya ke arah namja yang tengah merengek tadi. Wajahnya berubah seketika saat melihat betapa polosnya(?) namja itu. Kris membulatkan matanya, dan tak sadar kalau mulutnya terbuka saking terpukaunya.

"Eh? Hai! Aku boleh duduk di sini kan?" Tanya Lay memamerkan lesung pipi yang bertengger(?) di pipinya.

"A.. ah… ya.." Kris menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah merah seperti darah dengan menunduk. Baekhyun tersenyum jahil, dia membisikkan sesuatu pada Chanyeol.

"Yeollie! Lihat naga itu!" Chanyeol yang sedang mengunyah makanan milik Baekhyun, mengingat makanannya sudah gosong, melayangkan pandangannya ke arah Kris yang ada di hadapannya.

"hehe, I know Baekkie…" kedua orang itu sedang asyik membully Kris.

"Err… Teman – teman.. bisakah kalian meninggalkan aku dan Kris sendirian?" Chanyeol memandang Sehun dengan kedua mata yang melengkung.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Urusan pribadi…" jawab Sehun. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menatapnya tajam.

"URUSAN PRIBADI?" telisik BaekYeol. Seperti biasa. Sehun mengangguk menyakinkan. Sementara Lay, masih asyik memakan pudding strawberrynya.

"Ya sudah." Baekyeol pun menghilang dari pandangan.

"Jadi.." Sehun menangkap sosok Lay yang masih tenang duduk.

"Ehm.. Lay, hello.. bisakah kau tinggalkan aku dan Kris sendirian? Hanya sebentar saja..Jebal.." Lay memandangnya kesal.

"Tidak mau!" Sehun menepuk dahinya geregetan. Kris hanya tersenyum **gaje**, dia sepertinya agak, AGAK GR! Huahahahahah XDDDDb

"Ayolah, aku mohon.." dengan terpaksa Sehun pun melakukan aegyo.

"Tidak mau Hunnie…"

"Kenapa?" kini giliran Kris yang bertanya. Lay menatap Kris dengan tatapan polos. Membuat Kris memalingkan pandangannya ke depan.

"Tidak ada tempat duduk lagiiiiii~" Sehun dan Kris ngegubrak(?) seketika.

"Aih, Lay, kau kan bisa ikut dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol…" ucap Sehun. Lay memiringkan kepalanya beberapa derajat Celcius(?) ke kiri.

"Eh? Mereka sudah pergi?"

"Dari tadi.." sahut Kris. Lay mem-poutkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi Sehunnie, xie xie Kris, telah memberitahuku.." ucap Lay sambil menepuk pundak Kris beberapa kali. Namun, Lay merasakan telapak tangannya seperti terbakar. Kris memanas.

"Aww! Ya sudah, aku pergi ya… Dada Hunnieeee! Dada err.." bagus, dia lupa lagi.

"Kris…." Kata Kris dingin. Lay lalu tersenyum.

"Dada Krease!" Lay beranjak pergi.

"Namaku KRIS. Bukan Krease… heh ya apapun itulah…" Kris, memandangi kepergian Lay, memandangi punggung yang sudah tak terlihat lagi dan tak menyadari bahwa mulutnya terbuka. Tak peduli dengan Sehun yang errr berkali – kali memanggilnya.

"Kris…"

"Krissss~~"

"KRRIIIISSS!" teriak Sehun yang menimbulkan angin kencang yang seenaknya menerpa rambut Kris yang sudah tertata 30 menit tadi.

"Iya?" kini Kris mulai focus.

"Huh… jadi…."

"Kai-ah!" panggil Luhan pada Kai yang sedang membaca buku. Kai melayangkan pandangan ke arah Luhan lalu dia memeluk Kai dari belakang. Kai sedang melirik Sehun yang kebetulan berjalan ke arahnya.

Sehun yang melihatnya pun segera mendatangi Kris yang juga sedang membaca buku TEPAT di samping Kai. Dengan cepat Sehun pun meraih tangan Kris dalam dekapannya.

"Hai manis.. bagaimana, kau sudah menyewa jas untuk malam ini?" Sehun sengaja memperbesar volume suara agar Kai mendengarnya.

Kai sedikit mendengus lalu menarik tangan Luhan untuk pergi. Luhan menyeringai ke arah Sehun dan Kris.

'CSSSSHHHHS'

"Aww! Kasar sekali…" Sehun mengeluh karena asap timbul dari tangannya yang bertaut dengan Kris. Kris menatap Sehun tajam.

"Sekali lagi memanggilku manis, aku akan membakarmu!" Sehun menelan ludahnya mendengar itu.

Tak lama kemudian, ekor mata Sehun menangkap sosok Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sedang tergesa berlari. Mereka berhenti di depan Kris dan Sehun yang kemudian terduduk di anak tangga.

"Sehun! Kris! Rindu kami?" ucap Baekhyun narsis. Keduanya menggeleng sambil memutar bola mata mereka membuat dua namja itu mempoutkan bibir mereka.

"Sehunnie. Ini." Baekhyun menyodorkan sebuah ice cream cone ke arah Sehun dan diterima dengan senang hati olehnya.

"Hwa~ terima kasih… tumben baik." Sehun pun mendapat death glare dari Baekyeol.

"Kau mau Kris?" Tanya Chanyeol menyodorkan ice creamnya. Kris menggeleng.

"Tidak. Terima kasih aku tidak suka ice cream." Jawab Kris santai sambil kembali membaca buku.

Kris kemudian melirik 2 namja didepannya itu, "Sepertinya kurang satu?" katanya membuat seringai misterius di kedua bibir Baekyeol.

"Hah… aku ditinggal lagi. Hobi sekali sih meninggalkan aku? Nanti kalau aku hilang bagaimana?" omel seorang namja tiba-tiba datang sambil membawa 2 buah ice cream. Kris mendesah lega dan senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

Lay datang sambil menyodorkan ice cream-nya pada Sehun dan terhenti karena Sehun sudah memakan milik Baekhyun, "Ya… Sehunnie sudah punya ya?"

Sehun mengusap ujung bibirnya, "Lay… maaf ya…" Lay tersenyum kemudian melirik Kris yang juga memerhatikannya.

"Ini. Untukmu saja." Kata Lay menyodorkan ice cream rasa strawberry itu pada Kris.

"Lay… Kris itu tidak-" perkataan Chanyeol terpotong oleh Kris.

"Terima kasih." Chanyeol menautkan kedua alisnya. Lay pun tersenyum sambil berjalan ke arah Kris untuk memberikan ice creamnya. Tapi, di tengah perjalanannya, dia tersandung sesuatu membuat ice cream di tangannya yang sudah tersodor pastinya, menyentuh bibir Kris.

"HUMPH! HUWAHAHAHAHAHAH!" BaekYeol tertawa layaknya menang perang Bratayudha(?).

Kris mendengus kesal. Lay yang kaget lantas menjauhkan ice cream itu dan meminta maaf pada Kris yang sekarang bibirnya ternodai(?) cream manis berwarna pink. Lol.

"Maaf… maaf aduhh~ apa yang bisa aku lakukan supaya kau memaafkan aku?" Tanya Lay sambil berkaca-kaca.

Kris berpikir sejenak kemudian berkata, "Bersihkan… ini." Katanya sambil menunjuk bibirnya sendiri.

Sehun memutar bola matanya, 'Dasar otak mesum.' Batinnya. Baekyeol yang mendengarnya pun sedikit tercengang. 'Astaga… nanti bibir Lay tidak perawan(?) lagi', batin mereka deg-degan.

Lay tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. Dia memiringkan wajahnya ke kanan dan mendekati Kris. Mendekatkan wajahnya hanya untuk melihat Kris yang menutup matanya.

"Hmph! Yeollie~ lihat si naga bau itu…" bisik Baekhyun menahan tawa.

"Hmph! Huum.. huumm.." gumam Chanyeol yang juga menahan tawa.

"Aku bersihkan dengan ini ya?" kata Lay membuat Kris membuka matanya dan terkejut melihat sebuah tissue tertempel di bibirnya.

"HUMPH! HUWAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" dan kebodohan Lay pun sukses membuat duo rusuh itu terpingkal ke belakang. Sehun pun ikut terkekeh saat melihat Kris menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Sudah sudah! Sebaiknya kita bersiap untuk nanti malam…" kata Sehun mengakhiri pembicaraan.

**_*Give the TO to the BE and CONTINUED*_**

_Rcl yhaaaa~~ *tebar lope lope*_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:****_ EXO HIGH_**

**Author:** _Yuka Yutaka and Near Kouyuu_

**Genre:** School, AU, **Yaoi**, Fantasy, Gaje abal XD

**Cast:** EXO Membersss~~

**Couple: udah tau pan? :P**

**Chapter: 2/2**

**Length: twoshoot~**

**Disclaimer:** _EXO bukan punya saya, tapi cerita ini punya saya, copy right to SKY HIGH. Ini dari film sky high yang kita ubah sedikit. Hehe… ^^_

**Warning: ****_YAOI, Boys Love, typos, gaje, abal, gak nyambung, gak ada feel… jauhkan dari anak di atas usia kami lololol *buagh!_**

**Notes: aduh… mian mian miaannn~ buat Taoris Shipper… maafkan kami karena nge-ship ama Kray dan Baekyeol.. huks… huks… *sobs* btw… this one is the last~ hope u like this guys~ :DD**

.

.

.

.

**EXO HIGH**

**Yuka Yutaka Near Kouyuu**

.

.

.

.

**_~Two~_**

**_ ._**

**_._**

**_._**

Luhan memeriksa pekerjaan rumah Kai lagi. Mereka sedang belajar bersama di kamar Kai. Kai memang paling bodoh kalau sudah berurusan dengan fisika, gravitasi dll. Untungnya kekasihnya adalah seorang ahli fisika dan memiliki kekuatan gravitasi.

"Ah… akhirnya kau mengerti juga Kai-ah…" ucap Luhan puas dan di balas dengan senyum Kai. Luhan kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidur Kai dan meminta izin ke belakang. Kai pun menyiyakan.

Luhan berbelok ke arah yang berbeda. Dia justru berbelok ke ruang rahasia keluarga Kai. Luhan tahu betul password ruangan itu, dan segera memasukinya.

"Gottcha!" ucap Luhan dengan seringai jahatnya saat melihat hal yang paling dia inginkan. Luhan kemudian menelpon Tao dan menyuruhnya cepat datang ke rumah Kim.

"Cepat, lalu hentikan waktunya!" ucap Luhan mengakhiri telepon.

Seketika itu pula, waktu berhenti. Luhan mengerti dari denting jam yang tak lagi berjalan dan dia tahu, Tao, Xiumin dan Chen telah sampai di rumah itu. Luhan segera menolehkan kepalanya melihat 3 orang itu sudah masuk dalam ruangan itu lewat jendela yang berhasil dirobohkan dengan petir Chen.

"Kita mendapatkannya, ayo cepat pergi!" kata Luhan menyuruh 3 orang itu pergi lewat jendela lagi dan keluar menemui Kai. Setelah di luar ruang rahasia itu, Luhan meminta Tao menjalankan kembali waktu.

"Kai-ah… sudah malam. Aku harus pulang ne…" kata Luhan memasuki kamar Kai dan mengambil tasnya.

"Er… baiklah…" Kai pun mengantarkan Luhan keluar rumah.

"Sampai ketemu di pesta, honey…" ucap Luhan mengecup pipi kanan Kai. Kai melongo dibuatnya hingga tak sadar Luhan sudah tidak ada di depannya.

"YES!" teriak Kai.

Sehun yang melihat itu pun segera mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Kris dan berjalan melewati rumah Kai. Bertemu pandang dengan 'sahabat'nya itu dan berlalu bersama Kris. Kai melihat Sehun dan Kris bergandeng bersama merasakan sakit di dadanya. Apa yang… dia rasakan?

Kai kemudian masuk dalam rumahnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk ke pesta prom night itu.

"Kau yakin tidak mau datang…?" Tanya D.O begitu melihat anak lelaki satu-satunya itu terbaring di ranjangnya. D.O melangkahkan kakinya mendekati putra kebanggannya itu sambil membawa sesuatu.

"Tidak…" jawab Kai menyembunyikan wajahnya di sela-sela bantal dan gulingnya.

D.O mengusap punggung Kai pelan kemudian meletakkan sesuatu di meja samping tempat tidur Kai. Sebuah album foto.

"Dulu, ayahmu juga mirip sekali denganmu. Tapi… ayahmu lebih putih darimu… heheh" Kai mendengus kesal.

"Ne, kalau kau berubah pikiran kau bisa langsung datang ya… Eomma dan Appa mau pergi dulu. Bye honey…." D.O mengecup pucuk kepala Kai pelan setelah Kai menggumamkan kaya 'iya'.

Setelah sang ibu pergi, Kai bangkit tapi masih berada di atas ranjang nyamannya. Melirik sebentar album foto yang entah mengapa ingin dia buka. Kai melihat album foto itu per lembar. Mengamati foto-foto sambil sedikit tersenyum melihat Suho dan D.O waktu kecil, huwahah,,, bahkan mata D.O masih tetap belo seperti sekarang bahkan lebih belo. Huwahaha! Dan… tunggu! Bukankah ini Luhan? Er~ tunggu!

Kai mengamati betul foto itu. Ah.. paling itu foto ibunya. Tapi! Tidak… Kai pernah melihat ibunya waktu dia dan Luhan bersama ke rumahnya untuk belajar fisika. Artinya… foto ini adalah…

Kai segera beranjak dari kamar menuju ruang rahasianya. Menekan tombol password dan melihat jendela yang terbakar seperti habis di sambar petir. Kai panic lalu melirik ke sebuah pistol bukan! Penembak. Ya.. apapun itulah, Kai tidak tahu. Pokoknya yang jelas benda itu kata orang tuanya sangat berbahaya. Hilang sodara-sodara.

Luhan… Kai menggigit bibir bawahnya kemudian bersiap menuju suatu tempat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi… berapa kau menyewa jas itu kheheeh…" kata Sehun sedikit mengejek Kris yang sedang minum di aula.

"Ha ha ha. tidak lucu Oh Se Hoon… ini punya ayahku." Jawab Kris sambil melirik ke arah duo rusuh yang sedang berjoget iwak peyek(?).

"Dari tadi aku tidak melihat Kim Jong In…" kata Kris kemudian kembali menyesap minumannya.

"Argh~ jangan bicarakan dia chagi…"

"Uhuk!" Kris menatap Sehun tak percaya, "Chagi? Apa katamu? Chagi? Astaga! Aku tahu aku keren tapi aku tidak tertarik padamu!"

"Hey! Itu karena aku berpura-pura jadi kekasihmu pabo!" kata Sehun memukul kepala Kris pelan.

Tak lama kemudian Lay datang dengan jas putih, kaos dalam tanpa lengan dan celana jeans hitam tak lupa senyum berdimple yang menghiasi wajahnya. Lay mengambil tiga potong cheese cake lalu berpaling pada Kris.

"Wah~ jas baru ya? Kau terlihat makin manis memakai itu…" katanya dengan sangat polos. Kris tidak sadar kalau mulutnya menganga mendengar itu.

"Ya sudah, aku mau kembali dulu ya. Aku hanya mau bilang itu saja…" dan Lay pun menghilang dari pandangan Kris juga Sehun.

"Jadi… kau akan membakar dia?" Tanya Sehun mengingat Lay baru saja memanggil Kris dengan 'manis'.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Kris setelah mengontrol dirinya kembali seperti biasanya.

"Sialan!"

"Mau cheese cake?" tawar Kris dan Sehun menggeleng lemah.

Sehun menatap tajam Kris dengan seringai kecil, "Sejak kapan kau suka cheese cake?"

"Uhm…. Entahlah." Kata Kris memasukkan potongan cheese cake ke mulutnya.

"Jangan-jangan kau menyukai Lay ya? Ehehehe…." Sehun tersenyum jahil sambil mencolek bahu Kris.

"UHUK!" Kris tersedak dan mengambil minumnya, "A-Apa maksudmu?" Sehun tersenyum jahil melihat rona merah menghiasi kedua pipi Kris.

"Huwahahah!" tawa Sehun merasa menang.

Seseorang kemudian membuka acara. Mengatakan susunan acara prom night malam ini dan menyerahkannya pada Luhan. Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tajam saat Luhan mulai menaiki tangga ke panggung.

"Aku, selaku ketua panitia dari prom night ini ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada semuanya yang telah…." Semua orang memperhatikan Luhan. Dia tersenyum ka arah penjuru ruangan.

"Terimakasih atas kehadiran Tuan Kim Joon Myun dan Tuan Kim Kyung Soo. Mereka telah berjasa bagi dunia.." Suho dan D.o memasuki ruangan tersebut, yang disambut dngan teriakan serta tepukan tangan dari para siswa.

"Namun, sayangnya mereka belum bisa mengalahkan musuh bebuyutan mereka…" Suho dan D.o saling pandang dan diikuti dengan gumaman dari para siswa EXO High.

"….yaitu AKU!" Luhan seketika mengangkat sebuah senjata dan membuat para penghuni EXO High terkesiap.

"Ingat ini Joonmyunnie dan Kyungsoo?" Tanya Luhan sambil tersenyum sinis ke arah mereka.

"SIALAN LU HAN!" Umpat Suho hendak mengeluarkan kekuatan airnya namun percuma karena Luhan telah menembaknya lebih dulu dan mengubahnya menjadi bayi.

"SUHO!" teriak D.O hampir meretakkan lantai dan membuat gempa bumi namun lagi-lagi Luhan telah menembaknya membuat seluruh ruangan menjadi kacau dan panic.

Xiumin, Tao, dan Chen pun sudah bersiap menghadang para siswa yang akan keluar. Menutup semua akses keluar masuk sekolah. Namun, tidak untuk Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Lay, Sehun dan Kris yang kemudian segera berlari. Mereka terpisah karena mereka tadi berdansa di tempat yang berbeda. Kris dan Sehun berlari menuju salah satu ventilasi yang cukup besar. Sedang ChanBaekLay juga berlari ke arah ventilasi yang lainnya.

"Baekki… keluarkan cahayamu aku tidak bisa melihat!" suruh Chanyeol yang merangkan lebih dulu. Seketika itu juga ruangan menjadi terang karena sebuah cahaya berwarna pink menerangi mereka.

"Tidak ada warna lain selain pink apa?" omel Chanyeol.

"Heh! Ini tuh tergantung mood tahu?" kata Baekhyun tidak terima.

"Ih kamu lagi letoy yak kok pink?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Eh masih untung aku terangin kalau nggak…"

"LIHAT!" Lay menunjuk ke arah depan.

"Apa?" Tanya duo rusuh bersamaan.

"Ada tupai!... Tidak." Kata Lay tersenyum gaje lalu berjalan duluan. Chanbaek ngegubrack(?).

Mereka akhirnya menemukan ujung ventilasi. Lay membuka pintu ventilasi yang cukup besar itu membuat ChanBaek bertanya-tanya, ini sebenarnya Unicorn atau Gatotkaca? Kok kuat amat? Padahal letoy and tulalit gitu… Batin BaekYeol.

"Kita bebas…" Ucap Lay keluar sambil berlutut dan mengepalkan tangannya ke udara. Kemudian tiba-tiba lantai sekolah terasa tertarik ke bawah. Sepertinya mereka kehilangan anti gravitasi.

"Baekki... ada gempa!" ucap Chanyeol panik.

"Mana ada gempa di langit pabooo?" tanya Baekhyun geram akan tingkah laku kekasihnya itu. Mereka sedang tiarap di bawah karena sekolah sepertinya akan jatuh ke bawah.

Di lain pihak. Sehun dan Kris pun merasakan hal yang sama. Mereka sama-sama bertiarap di lantai lalu tiba-tiba muncullah Kai. Kris dan Sehun menatap Kai.

"Ada apa iniiii?" teriak Kai ikut tiarap.

"Kai?" kata Sehun dingin. Kris yang mengerti suasana pun berkata, "Kai, pergilah ke aula, Luhan ada di sana. Hentikan dia sebelum dia mengubahmu menjadi bayi." Kata Kris datar.

"_Bayi_?" tanya Kai membulatkan matanya persis seperti D.O _*bisa bayangin gak? Hwowkokok*_ dan diiyakan oleh Kris, "Aku tidak percaya ayah dan ibuku dulu membuat alat pengubah manusia dewasa menjadi bayi… aishh~~ okelah. Sehun,… ehm… hati-hati." Kata Kai lalu berteleport ke aula.

"Sehun… sepertinya sandiwara kita harus sampai di sini."

"Uhum.."

.

.

.

.

.

"BAGAIMANA INIIIII? AKU BELUM MAU MATIIII? BAHKAN AKU BELUM MENIKAH DENGANMU BAEKKIIIIEEE!" kata Chanyeol histeris sambil memeluk Baekhyun yang entah sudah jadi apa.

"Channie hentikan itu~~ sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Baekhyun berkata sambil mengibaskan tangannya ke angkasa dan mengeluarkan cahaya pink dari tubuhnya.

"Kabel utama." Seru sebuah suara. Suara Lay sodara-sodara.

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan menatap Lay tidak percaya, "Dia benar… ayo ke sana! Aku tahu tempatnya!" kata Chanyeol membopong Baekhyun di tangan kirinya dan Lay di bahu kanannya.

"HYAAA~~~"

Lima menit kemudian, mereka sampai di sebuah ruangan di tengah sekolah. Sepertinya ruang kendali. Baekhyun dan Lay diturunkan di sana dan Chanyeol mulai merasa sesak.

"Huwa.. kalian ternyata berat."

"Sudahlah. Sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun, "Potong kabel gravitasinya. Itu akan membuat sekolah kita tidak memiliki gravitasi dan akan tetap melayang meski sistem anti gravitasinya dihancurkan…" kata Lay panjang lebar membuat dua orang di depannya melongo.

"Dia benar lagi. Jadi yang mana kabelnya?" tanya Chanyeol dan masuk ke dalam.

"Yang warna merah." Jawab Lay.

Chanyeol masuk dan melihat puluhan kabel melayang di atas, samping depan dan belakangnya, "Semuanya berwarna merah Lay!"

"Yang tengah." Jawab Lay enteng. Baekhyun tersenyum simpul, kadang enak juga punya teman tulalit tapi pinter kaya Lay, batinnya.

Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun meneranginya, "Tumben bukan pink…" kata Chanyeol.

"Kau protes?" kata Baekhyun yang mengeluarkan cahaya kuning.

Chanyeol pun dengan sangat hati-hati membakar kabel yang dimaksud dan daya gravitasi itu terhenti. Mereka pun bersorak dan saling berpelukan ala teletubies sebelum keluar.

"Oops… kita bertemu lagi…" kata seseorang berpipi gempal yang tak lain adalah Xiumin. Chen yang di sampingnya pun tersenyum sinis, "Petualangan baru di mulai." Membuat ChanBaekLay menelan ludah.

Sehun merasakan sekolah itu tidak bergerak lagi. Kris yang merasakan hal yang sama pun bangkit dan menatap Sehun, "Jadi… apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

Tiba-tiba satu sosok pria muncul dan salah satu pintu di ruangan itu, "Rindu aku?" tanya orang itu yang tak lain adalah Tao.

Sehun menatap Tao dan melihat Kris yang tidak bergerak, "Kris… Kris! Hey~ kenapa tidak bergerak?"

"Time Control…" ucap Tao menyunggingkan senyum sinis sambil mendekati Sehun.

"Don't come near me! Kris.. maaf ne.." kata Sehun dan berlari ke arah lain. Tao pun mengikutinya dan menjalankan kembali waktu.

Kris merasakan tubuhnya seperti habis ditenggelamkan, "Sial. Sehun!" ucapnya menyadari Sehun tidak ada dan mulai berlari.

.

.

.

.

"LUHAN!" Teriak Kai melihat Luhan yang tersenyum melihat kehadiran Kai dan tersenyum sinis.

"Terkejut? Aku juga." Kata Kai melihat Luhan yang mengarahkan tembakannya ke arah Kai.

Kai melirik sekelilingnya dan menyadari bahwa teman-teman, guru bahkan orang tuanya pun menjadi bayi, "Jadi benar aku mengubah orang tuaku jadi bayi? Dasar Lohan sialan!" umpat Kai.

"LOHAN? NAMAKU LU HAN!" Luhan menembakkan sinar laser ke arah Kai namun Kai segera mennghilang dari sana.

"Oops.. kau melewatkanku Hannie… aku tidak percaya aku berpacaran dengan namja berusia 50 tahun…" kata Kai menepuk dahinya pelan.

"Kau menghinaku ha?" tanya Luhan sambil kembali mengarahkan alat itu pada Kai.

Chanyeol berkali-kali menghindar dan menyerang dua makhluk itu seraya melindungi Baekhyun dan Lay yang berada di belakangnya.

"Yeolliieeeee~~~ semangaat!" ucap Baekhyun.

"AJA AJA AJA FIGHTING YEOLLL~~~" kata Lay seperti cheerleaders.

"Sialan!" umpat Chanyeol yang menghindar dari serangan petir Chen.

Tiba-tiba sudut matanya menangkap sosok Kris yang berlari, "KREEEAAASEEE!" ucap Baekhyun histeris dan membuat Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Kris.

"Kris? Xiumin bekukan dia!"suruh Chen.

Lelaki bernama Xiumin itu pun segera membekukan Chanyeol yang sedang berpose ala iwak peyek(?).

"HWAAA! YEOLLIEEEEE~~" teriak Baekhyun. XiuChen tersenyum sinis.

"Chanyeol?" Kris yang tadi berlalu pun kembali begitu melihat Chanyeol yang beku seperti patung Malin Kundang yang tengah dikutuk. Bedanya, ini jadi es bukan jadi batu, dan yang jadi emaknya itu Xiumin….

"Sial! Sebenarnya aku ingin menyusul Sehun, tapi… sepertinya aku lebih dibutuhkan di sini." Kata Kris super narsis sambil senyum-senyum gaje melihat BaekLay. Oke, sebenarnya hanya Lay saja.

"KREEEASSSEE~~ HUKS…" *sobs* Baekhyun yang melihat Kris pun langsung memeluk Lay yang sudah nyaris mati sesak nafas.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari Lay!" ucap Kris dan seketika api keluar dari kedua tangannya. Baekhyun dan Lay berkedip beberapa kali.

"Umm.. maaf." Kata Kris menunduk pelan.

"Whoho~~ naga kita kembali. Aku penasaran bagaimana bentuk Naga beku." Chen tersenyum jahil sambil pose iwak peyek lagi melihat Kris yang sudah berasap. Kayaknya EXO HIGH lagi kena virus iwak peyek sodara-sodara. Entahalah… hanya mereka dan Tuhan yang tahu.

"SIALAN!" umpatnya sambil mengeluarkan bola-bola tela.. ehhh bola-bola api dink dari tangannya ke arah XiuChen.

XiuChen pun hanya tertawa jumawa, "Whoopsie… ada naga bau akan melawan kita Baozi~" kata Chen lagi menaikkan suara tingginya.

"Puuff~" suara asap yang tiba-tiba keluar dari tubuh Kris.

Kris menatap mereka tajam dan tanpa sadar sayap, tanduk, ekor bahkan kukunya keluar. Kalian pasti mikir Kris keren banget, ya kan? Nggak… nggak… lihat saja BaekLay yang sudah ngegubrack(?) dan Xiuchen yang sudah ngakak jumawa sambil guling-guling. Sayap kecil mungil bertengger di punggungnya, sebuah ekor berukuran sama dan sepasang tanduk yang imut bertengger di kepalanya.

Kris mendengus kesal, "Memang, memalukan kan? Jangan tertawa!" ucap Kris melempar batu bata ke arah author yang sudah kehilangan kewarasan sejak lahir.

Xiuchen menghapus air mata kristal dan petir yang keluar dari sudut-sudut mata mereka, "KU BILANG BERHENTI TERTAWA!" dan semburat api besar menggelegar di seluruh ruangan menampakkan sosok Kris yang asli. Sepasang sayap besar berwarna merah kehitaman, sepasang tanduk panjang, kuku-kuku tajam serta ekor naga yang besar terpasang cantik(?) di tubuhnya.

Dua namja itu menelan ludah melihat penampilan baru Kris, "Xiu… bekukan dia!" perintah Chen panik.

"Itulah sosok naga yang sebenarnya…" kata Lay takjub. Baekhyun mengangguk, "Kau benar Lay, aku menyesal sudah menertawakannya."

Kris pun terbang ke arah BaekLayYeol yang tengah panik. Dia berhenti di depan mereka dan memunggunginya.

"Kris… kau keren." Ucap Lay dengan polosnya mengacungkan dua ibu jarinya dan membuat Kris sedikit bengong.

"Konsentrasi Naga Bau!" ucap Xiumin dan Chen yang mengeluarkan petirnya.

'BLAAMM!'

"Sial!" Kris yang mental ke balakang pun bangkit dan terbang kembali ke depan, menembakkan beberapa bola api berukuran besar.

"Hanya itu? Whkokokk..~" XiuChen tertawa mengejek setelah bisa menghempaskan dan membekukan bola-bola api yang Kris keluarkan.

"Kalian yang minta ya…"

Sementara itu, Baekhyun dan Lay pun berpikir cara untuk mencairkan Chanyeol, "Lay berpikirlah!" ucap Baekhyun.

"Aku lupa bagaimana cara berpikir!" ucap Lay panik membuat Baekhyun menepuk dahinya.

"Lay.. please deh… aku tahu kamu itu tulalit, tapi ini tentang nyawa Lay! Nyawa! Dia itu pacarku Lay~~ pacarku~~"ucap Baekhyun sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Lay.

"I-Iya… tunggu, em… Lay, berpikir! Berpikir~~" tiba-tiba sesuatu yang panjang dan berwarna putih muncul perlahan dari kepala Lay membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

"L-Lay… apa itu di kepalamu?" tanyanya panik.

"Hum?" Lay melirik atas kepalanya, "Oh.. hanya tanduk.. HEH? APA?" Lay meraba-raba kepalanya dan mendapati sebuah tanduk di atas kepalanya.

"Aku tahu! Lay,,. sembuhkan dia Unicorn~" suruh Baekhyun. Lay pun mengangguk walaupun sebenarnya dia bingung sekali apa itu Unicorn.

"Aku coba ya Baek?" dan Lay pun mulai menggerakkan tangannya ke arah Chanyeol, mengeluarkan sesuatu seperti sinar-sinar kecil yang membias dan berhasil perlahan es yang melingkupi Chanyeol pun meleleh.

"Baekkiee aku bisa!" kata Lay senang seperti anak kecil, kemudian dia melakukannya lagi. Sampai tiga per empat tubuh Chanyeol, sudah mulai mencair.

Chanyeol yang menyadari itu, kemudian berteriak, "LAAAYYY! TERIMAKASIIIIHHHHH" ingin sekali, Chanyeol memeluk Lay, namun dia baru sadar, masih ada es yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

'BRUUKKK!' Chanyeol tersungkur karena kakinya masih beku.

Kris yang melihat itu melirik sinis pada Chanyeol, jealous, biasa pemirsa. Tinggal sedikit lagi Lay berhasil mencairkan es yang menyelimuti tubuh Chanyeol.

"Sudah kubilang konsentrasi NAGA BAUUU HAHAHAHA!" ejek Chen kembali. Kris menolehkan kepalanya ke depan, lalu…

'BLAM!' dia kembali tersungkur, kini hiasan darah segar mengalir dari sudut mulutnya. Hempasan dari petir Chen membuat tubuhnya berguncang dan menghantam tembok jauh di belakang Chanyeol, Lay dan Baekhyun.

"KREEEASEEEE!" Baekhyun berteriak. "Lay! Sembuhkan dia! Biar yang ini aku selesaikan! Sialan! Beraninya mereka membekukanku! Arrgkk!" ucap Chanyeol mulai naik pohon(?).

Lay pun berlari menuju Kris yang tersungkur tak berdaya seperti rumput yang bergoyang(?). dia berlutut di sampingnya.

"Kau tidak apa?" tanya Lay dengan tampang [sok] polos.

"Tidak…" jawab Kris bohong.

"Eh? Ya sudah,. Aku kembali ya .."

"HEEEE!" cegah Kris sekuat tenaga.

"Katanya tidak ada yang sakit, kau ini bagaimana…" Lay pun kembali berlutut di sampingnya kali ini lebih dekat.

"Err… sebenarnya, ss… sedikit.." Kata Kris dengan wajah yang memanas. Lay mengangguk.

"Jadi, mana yang sakit?" Kris menunjuk sepanjang leher sampai ke bahu kanannya. Kris membulatkan matanya dan merasakan detak jantungnya yang berasa mau copot saat Lay mendekatinya. Cieileehh~

Lay mulai meletakkan telapak tangannya ke leher Kris, dia dapat merasakan betapa panasnya suhu tubuh si naga bau itu. Dengan sedikit gemetar Lay mengusapkan telapaknya. Kris hanya diam, terpaku terpukau terpesona. haahh… ini seperti mimpi… begitulah kata hati Kris cieeee lol.

Pertarungan seru antara Sehun dan Tao berlangsung di ruang olah raga. Tao masih memegang permainan. Sehun mencoba menahan diri agar tidak mengeluarkan kekuatan yang sebenarnya.

Hingga…

'BUGGK!' Tao memukul pipi Sehun hingga berdarah. Sehun tertunduk sejenak.

"Ada apa? Kau takut?" tantang Tao. Sehun tak bergeming, hingga dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Tao tajam.

"Kau yang memaksaku!"

Seketika Tao merasa udara di dekatnya bergerak lebih cepat. Membentuk kekuatan yang sangat besar, Sehun mulai mengangkat tanganya seakan mengendalikan udara. Perlahan tubuh Tao terangkat. Dan Sehun hempaskan begitu saja, tubuh Tao menembus kacar jendela yang tebalnya 10 cm *loh?*

"HYAAAAAAAAAA Hacchinggg!" Api keluar dari hidung dan mulutnya saat Chanyeol bersin, maklum pan baru di freezer *apaan sik?*

"Aku sudah muak dengan ini!~ Baekkie ayo kita akhiri!" Baekhyun memancarkan sinar tepat di mana mata Xiu chen berada. Selepas itu, Chanyeol beraksi dengan mengeluarkan api yang besar sehingga mereka terpental jauh menembus keluar.

Chen, Xiumin merasakan benturan yang sangat keras. Ternyata mereka berbenturan dengan seseorang, Tao.

"Tao?"

"Xiu? Chen?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Chen.

"Aku terpental…" tutur Tao singkat. Xiu Chen saling pandang.

"Kami juga, tunggu berarti,…." Mereka bertiga melihat ke bawah seketika.

"HYAAAA!" mereka tertarik gravitasi bumi dan jatuh begitu saja bagai kertas yang terbakar *aiiihhhh*

"We did it! We did it! We did it! Horeeeiiiiyyy!" Baekyeol saling sengol-senggolan pantat(?). kemudian, beralih pada Kris yang masih terkapar.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Kris?" tanya Chanyeol to the point.

"Sepertinya belum, aku masih merasa sakit…" jelas Kris. Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Ck… KESEMPATAN!" Kris cengar cengir. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita susul Sehun…" ajak Chanyeol.

"Oke ayo!" Lay melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Kris.

"Tunggu! Kita langsung susul Kai saja! Aku yakin Sehun sudah berhasil mengalahkan Tao!" kata Kris. Semua mengangguk mengerti kecuali Lay yang terus memikirkan, "Tao? Siapa itu?'

Mereka segera meninggalkan Kris begitu pula Lay, "Ehhh… aku jangan ditinggal!"

"EH~ aku lupa maaf ya Krease.."

"Kris, Lay.. Kris." Kata Kris mengoreksi.

"Sepertinya aku selalu salah di matamu.. hiks hiks…" kata Lay mutung(?).

"EEEHH! Jangan mutung!" kata Kris sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Hem. Nggak kok. Ayo!"

Lay pun mengangkat tubuh Kris dan mengalungkan tangan kanannya di sekitar bahu Kris dan tangan kirinya memegangi pinggang orang yang lebih tinggi 10 cm darinya itu. Kris merasa pipinya memanas saat menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut. Pipinya bersentuhan dengan pipi lelaki di sampingnya itu.

"Aw! Wajahmu panas sekali sih Kris?" ucap Lay mempout-kan bibirnya.

Kris hanya meringis, "Hehe… efek."

"Efek apa?"

"Sudah lupakan!"

Mereka berempat akhirnya bertemu dengan sosok Sehun yang kebetulan lewat. Mereka pun segera berlari bersama ke aula menemui Kai yang tengah bertarung dengan Luhan.

"KAI!" teriak Sehun begitu melihat Kai yang berlari ke arahnya.

Mereka berpelukan erat sekali, "Mianhae ne Sehun-ah…" kata Kai di tengah pelukan itu. Baekyeol dan KrisLay hanya terpaku di tempatnya.

"Ne ne ne… gwaenchana ne Kai-ah…" kata Sehun mengelus punggung Kai dan melepaskan pelukannya. Kai menarik tengkuk Sehun sehingga kepalanya miring beberapa derajat ke kiri dan memungkinkan Kai untuk segera menyambar bibir di depannya itu sedalam-dalamnya.

"Saranghae ne Sehun-ah…" bisik Kai di tengah ciumannya. Sehun tersenyum, "Nado sarang hae…"

"HUWAA~~ INDAH SEKALI!" ucap BaekYeol yang sekarang sudah saling berpelukan sambil melihat adegan telenovela itu bercucuran air mata.

Kris dengan sigap menutupi mata Lay membuat pemiliknya berteriak, "Heee? Memang ada apa siih?"

Kris masih menutup mata Lay sambil berkata, "Kau tidak boleh lihat. Tapi, kau boleh merasakan.. keke~" ucap Kris memasang tampang bitch-nya.

Baekyeol memutar bola matanya, "Dasar otak mesum!"

Kai melepas ciumannya setelah merasa Sehun sesak nafas, "Oh so sweet I like that!" kata Kai menirukan gaya Min Woo.

"Ha? Itu kan Boyfriend.. kita EXO woy!" umpat Sehun sambil menjitak kepala Kai. Kai meringis dibuatnya.

"Uhuh~~ manisnya~… sayangnya aku ingin muntah…" Luhan menuruni tangga aula sambil menenteng senjata mematikan itu.

"Tentu saja kau ingin muntah, kau kan sudah tua! :P" ucap Kai menjulurkan lidah sambil mengejek Luhan.

Baekyeol berteriak, "UAPAAHH?"

"Siapa?" tanya Lay sambil memasang muka innocent membuat Kris ingin sekali mencubit pipinya.

"Diamlah Unicorn kecil! Atau aku yang akan membuatmu diam!" kata Kris dan mendapat death glare dari Baekyeol yang berbunyi _jangan-sentuh-dia!_

"Sekarang, bersiaplah untuk menyusul orang tuamu Kim Jong In!" kata Luhan sambil mengarahkan senjatanya ke arah Kai. Dengan sigap Sehun menghempaskan Luhan hingga senjata itu jauh ke bawah.

"KAI AMBIL!" ucap Chanyeol yang ternyata sudah mengambil senjata itu dengan sigap, tumben dia sigap?!

Kai mengambilnya lalu mengarahkannya ke arah Luhan yang merapikan rambut serta pakaiannya yang kotor karena dia terbentur ke dinding belakang. Luhan yang masih merapikan pakaiannya pun melihat ke arah Kai yang sudah siap menembaknya.

"NOO!" teriaknya saat laser itu menyentuh tubuhnya dan mengubahnya menjadi bayi.

"Ah~ bayi siapa itu? Manisnya~" kata Lay yang kemudian berlari ke arah Baby Han, kali ini dia membawa Kris.

Lay menunduk lalu menggendong baby Han di tangan kirinya sedang yang kanan masih menopang Kris. Kris tersenyum sangat manis kemudian tersenyum, "Dia Luhan…" kata Kris lembut.

"Luhan? Nama yang bagus…" kata Lay membuat semuanya ngegubrack.

"Ah… memang calon ibu(?) rumah tangga yang baik.." kata Chanyeol menyeka air matanya. Baekhyun terkekeh geli, "Dia itu bukan calon ibu(?) rumah tangga yang baik, tapi dia memang sudah terganggu jiwanya wkokookk!" timpal Baekhyun yang kemudian mendapat death glare dari Kris.

"Ne… eh, di mana Kai dan Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol dan membuat teman-temannya kecuali Lay yang masih asik mencubiti pipi baby Han menelusuri ruangan.

Mereka kemudian berdehem kecil melihat Kai dan Sehun yang kemudian berciuman lagi. Kali ini lebih lama dan dalam. Mereka pun melepas ciumannya seraya melihat ke arah teman-temannya yang sudah terkekeh.

"Kekeke~ enaknya~" goda Chanyeol.

"Jadi pengen…" Kris galau melihat ke arah Lay yang masih asik dengan baby Han.

"Hwokokok!" tawa ChanBaek.

"Sudah sudah! Sekarang, apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk membuat mereka kembali seperti semula?" tanya Kai mengalihkan pembicaraan padahal pipinya memerah di samping Sehun.

Lay tiba-tiba beraksi sambil membawa senjata itu setelah meletakkan Luhan di bawah, "Pakai ini saja. Ini ada tulisan 'turn back'." Katanya ala MAMA sambil menyodorkan senjata itu pada Kai.

"Dia benar… lagi." Kata Chanyeol tak percaya pada si Unicorn gaje itu.

"Hohoho~ eh, sebelumnya kurung dulu Luhan di sana!" tunjuk Chanyeol menunjuk sebuah kotak kecil di sudut ruangan bekas tempat wine(?).

"OK." Setelah Baekhyun meletakkannya di dalam kotak, dia kembali ke teman-temannya.

"Sekarang… semuanya akan membaik." Kata Kai dan mulai menembakkannya ke seluruh ruangan.

.

.

.

.

Musik Iwak Peyek(?) eh… bukan dink, tapi Super Junior yang Opera *lha?* berkumandang di seluruh penjuru Nusantara, eh.. salah lagi, maksudnya ruangan aula yang sudah dipenuhi siswa siswi serta guru-guru iru.

"Ne Kai… kami bangga padamu, akhirnya kau tahu kekuatanmu sebenarnya…" kata Kim Joon Myun aka Suho pada anak lelaki semata wayangnya itu.

Kai tersenyum, "Sekarang… aku boleh ya minta mobil~ pliss…" pinta Kai melakukan aegyo yang nggak banget di depan orang tuanya.

"Iya iya.. sudah sana! Nanti ditunggu teman-temanmu~" kata Suho kemudian ikutan sama para warga SM Town berjoget ala Pocho(ng)2.

Kai menatapnya pundung kemudian menghampiri BaekYeol yang asik nge-beat box. Sehun yang duduk di samping Baekyeol pun tersenyum ke arahnya malu-malu. Kai membalas senyumnya juga dengan malu-malu membuat Baekyeol berulah.

"Cieileh~ pasangan baru nih~" goda Baekhyun.

"Kekeke~~" Chanyeol tiada henti mencolek bahu Kai membuatnya tambah merah.

Sedang Kris…

Dia lagi galau. Galau dari tadi menopangkan dagu sambil melihat kebahagiaan SeKai. Dia mendesah berat. Mengingat-ingat moment KaiHun yang baru saja dia lihat, membuatnya sangat iri dan galau. Lagi-lagi galau… sepertinya Kris benar-benar lagi galau soalnya dia aja sampai gak nyadar kalau Lay sudah ada di sampingnya dari tadi.

"Krease…" panggilnya.

"Yeah?" Tanya Kris tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari SeKai yang kini tengah bermesraan dengan Baekyeol yang asik mengganggu mereka.

"Kris…" panggilnya lagi, kali ini dengan pout imut di bibirnya.

Kris mengalihkan pandangannya ke kanan, "Lay?"

"Kris… aku-"

"Hey! Kau menyebut namaku dengan benar! Bagus bagus~" Kris mengacungkan jempol kaki(?)nya.

"Iuh… bau tau, tidak heran kau disebut Naga bau oleh mereka." Kata Lay menutup hidungnya.

Kris memukul lengan Lay pelan, "Sialan!" umpatnya.

"Kris… aku suka padamu lhoh…" kata Lay sambil menatap Kris dengan tersenyum memamerkan dimple manisnya.

Kris membulatkan matanya, "Jinjja?" tanyanya dengan mulut terbuka lol.

Lay mengangguk, "Ne.. hehe^^ tapi jangan melihatku seperti itu… menakutkan!" kata Lay mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hih~ kau ini menggemaskan sekali sih?" ucap Kris menarik tengkuk Lay ke arahnya membuatnya semakin dekat dengan bibir manis yang dari kemarin menggodanya.

Ketika jarak mereka nyaris tak terpisahkan, sesuatu yang panjang menyentuh keningnya, "Ugh! Sakit…" kata Kris menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Anda belum beruntung." Kata Lay sambil memasang tampang tanpa dosa merasakan ekor dan tanduknya tumbuh kembali. _#author ngakak jempalikan_

"Coba lagi donk ekekek~…" kali ini Kris yang merasakan sayap-sayap serta ekornya muncul dari belakang. Kemudian serta merta di tutupinya tubuh mereka berdua dengan sepasang sayap kokoh itu seraya mendekatkan wajahnya yang ia miringkan ke samping sebelumnya.

Kris merendahkan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman itu seraya menekan tengkuk Lay dan mempererat sayap-sayapnya di sekitar mereka.

"Ehem…" BaekYeol berdehem bersamaan membuat Kris melepas ciumannya cepat dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada BaekYeol yang sudah cekikikan.

Lay menatap mereka innocent, "Apa?" Tanyanya.

"Sepertinya ada yang baru.. ehem… jadian nih~" kata Chanyeol menggoda.

Seketika itu api keluar dari kedua tangan Kris yang belum mengubah penampilannya menjadi seperti semula, "PARK CHANYEOL!"

"HWAAA!"

Dan seperti yang kalian pikirkan, pesta prom night itu berjalan dengan sangat lancar…

.

.

.

.

**Epilogue**

.

.

.

Irama music dari hand phone Chanyeol yang ajeb-ajeb gila mengiringi perjalanan mereka ke Manhattan buat shopping. Mereka ke Amerika pakai kekuatannya Kai, dan sekarang ini mereka sedang berjalan menyusuri jalanan New York dengan mobil hitam Kai yang terbuka.

Angin nakal berhembus menerpakan topi Baekhyun persis seperti video clipnya One Direction. Sehun dengan sigap mengendalikan udara di sekitar mereka membuat topi Baekhyun kembali.

Mereka tertawa bersama dengan Kai yang menyetir memakai kacamata hitam sedang KrisYeol sedang asik nge-rap di belakang sambil menaikkan tubuh mereka di atas kursi belakang mobil yang berpapasan langsung ke bagasi. Sedang Lay sedang asik dengan lollipop bentuk love di tangan kanannya yang juga memeluk boneka Unicorn imut yang kemarin dibelikan oleh Kris. Tangan kirinya iseng memeluk kaki kanan Kris yang berada di sampingnya.

"Yeah!" teriak mereka kemudian tos di tengah angin yang berhembus menerpa wajah tampan mereka, dan benturan dari tangan mereka menyebabkan api keluar dari keduanya.

Sedang nasib Baby Han~

"Sekarang, kalian harus menerima hukumannya…" bersamaan dengan kata-kata itu, Luhan, Tao, Xiumin, dan Chen yang sudah kembali ke atas pun di bawa ke penjara EXO HIGH di mana kekuatan apapun tak berfungsi di sana.

"KIM JONG IN!" teriak Luhan yang sudah kembali menjadi orang dewasa sambil menggeram.

"Hahahaha!" tawa Kai dan teman-temannya seolah mendengar suara Luhan yang lucu itu.

"Eh… aku bosan di Amerika, ayo ke suatu tempat yang lain!" ucap Baekhyun provokasi.

"Boleh. Ke mana nih?" Tanya Kai.

"Ke… kutub utara!" kata Lay innocent dan Kris mendeathglarenya, "Kau ingin aku mati di sana?"

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik kita ke… er~ mana ya?" Chanyeol sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Indonesia!" ucap Sehun.

'Yah.. sekarang pacarku menjadi musuhku, musuhku menjadi sahabatku, dan sahabatku menjadi kekasihku kekeke~~ HIDUP YANG INDAH!' pikir Kai sambil senyum-senyum gaje.

"Yeah!" dan mereka menghilang seketika dari jalanan New York membuat orang-orang di jalanan tercengang dan mengacaukan system lalu lintas.

.

.

.

.

.

**|lololololololololololololololololololololololol_EN D_lololololololololololololololololololololololol|**

.

.

.

.

_Sekian dari kami, terima kasih~ heehehehe RCL ya~ jangan lupaaa XDDD kami mengharap komen ya… XDD MIAAANNHAEE~ buat HunKai/KaiHun shipper~ malah banyakan Kray & Baekyeol-nya dah ini FF padahal tokoh utamanya KaiHun. *sobs* Maafkan kami yang memang aneh ini karena Kray dan BaekYeol adalah OTP kami :33 well… jangan lupa RCL~~ phaiphai~~~~ *teleport_


End file.
